1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine system and, more particularly, to an open cycle gas turbine system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional open cycle gas turbine system comprises a combustor, a gas turbine, a distributor (or divider), a conduit, a plurality of small tubes, a plurality of smaller air nozzles and a plurality of larger air nozzles. In practice, solid fuel, such as coal and the like, is ground into solid fuel powder. The solid fuel powder exposed in the air is sucked by an impeller of the distributor and is introduced through the conduit, the small tubes, the smaller air nozzles and the larger air nozzles into the combustor. Then, the solid fuel powder is burned in the combustor to produce a combustion gas which is introduced into the gas turbine. In such a manner, the combustion gas is expanded in the gas turbine to apply a work and to produce a power to the gas turbine so as to operate the gas turbine.